


How Far

by yangji



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji
Summary: Ryou can't stop lying to himself and apologizing, even if he doesn't mean it.





	How Far

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading a lot of tendershipping fics lately and listening to a lot of Tei Shi, so here ya go. Inspired by Tei Shi’s song How Far.

The words repeat in his mind like a mantra, willing them to be true. The dimly lit apartment is silent in agreement. Moonlight spilling from the window illuminates one face. One voice hangs heavy in the air.

_I am alone._

Then why can he feel hands sliding down his body, fingers running through his hair, hot breath on his neck? _Don’t be fooled._ But this fantasy is too real.

He comes home each day with blood on his hands. Blames the other for what they’ve made him do.

They whisper in his ear that it’s his hands that are bloody.

It’s all just a part of the game. The other loves to see him struggle. Loves to hear his thoughts each morning as he talks of the things that he hates in himself and promises to change. He’ll never hurt another friend, never play another game of Duel Monsters if that’s what it takes. He’ll never give his body over again. He won’t go back to _him_ each night, seeking comfort, acceptance.

He apologizes to himself under his breath. He’s lost count of how many times he’s said it tonight. But he knows he’s not truly sorry when the other bites his skin sending a shiver through his body.

“I told you I was coming for you, host.”

Another dangerous slip of their tongue and he’s over the edge.

 _How far,_ Ryou wonders, _how far can I take this before it forsakes me?_


End file.
